Schwytany
'Schwytany '– czternasta misja kampanii w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Opis Na samym początku misji Gideon, Mitchell i Ilona jadą do więzienia. Po zatrzymaniu pojazdu żandarmi wyciągają ich z samochodu i prowadzą do windy, gdzie spotykają Cormacka. Mówi on, że po zniszczeniu wsparcia z powietrza jego oddział został schwytany. Ilona pyta, czy ktoś leci im na ratunek, ale Cormack odpowiada, że nie. Po zjeździe windą idą dalej i po dotarciu do celu zostają wciągnięci linami do nieznanego pomieszczenia i prawdopodobnie uśpieni nieznanym środkiem. Mitchell razem z Cormackiem budzą się w nieznanym pomieszczeniu i widzą Gideona z Iloną za szybką. Chwilę później przychodzi do nich Irons. Mówi im o tym jak się na nich zawiódł i jak każe się w Atlasie zdrajców. Wtedy po krótkiej rozmowie z Cormackiem strzela do niego i mówi, że ten ma 20 minut na wykrwawienie się. Po tym podchodzi do Mitchella i mówi mu, że w niczym nie przypomina on Willa, po czym niszczy jego protezę uderzając w nią metalowym kluczem. Po chwili Mitchell traci przytomność. Po obudzeniu się, Gideon razem z Iloną zabijają strażników. Dzięki temu oddział może uciec. Po wyeliminowaniu jednego ze strażników, Gideon każe Mitchellowi założyć jego egzo i wziąć pistolet. Z uwagi na to, że Mitchell miał tylko jedną rękę sprawną musiał po wystrzeleniu całego magazynka znaleźć kolejną broń. Po nieudanej próbie wezwania windy, w wyniku czego Ilona z Cormackiem zostali oddzieleni od Gideona i Mitchella, ci pierwsi mieli dostać się na górę i załatwić ewakuację. Natomiast Mitchell z Gideonem eliminując strażników kontynuowali ucieczkę. Przy okazji natrafiają na ekran, na którym widnieje informacja, że atak Mantykorą rozpocznie się za mniej niż 2 godziny, i że jego celem są bazy i obiekty wojskowe na całym świecie. Zabijając kolejnych strażników Mitchell i Gideon idą dalej i aby zgubić pościg wskakują gdzieś nieznanym włazem. Okazuje się, że płomienie się do nich zbliżają, więc odsuwając wagonik uciekają kolejnym szybem. W tym samym czasie Ilona informuje ich, że zabezpieczyła pojazd do ewakuacji. Po opuszczeniu budynku i wyeliminowaniu wrogów na zewnątrz, bohaterowie docierając na lądowisko próbują uciec Warbirdem, jednak nie zdaje się to na nic, gdyż zostają zestrzeleni. Po katastrofie "przychodzi" do nich AST, jednak okazuje się, że pilot nie żyje. W takim wypadku Mitchell siada za jego sterami i eliminuje wrogich żołnierzy, a także inne AST. Po dotarciu do bramy i zniszczeniu jej, AST zostaje trafiony pociskiem i zniszczony. Jednocześnie VTOLe Sentinelu bombardują więzienie. Wtedy Mitchell i Gideon wsiadają do pojazdu Ilony i uciekają. Postacie * Jack Mitchell (grywalny, WIA) * Ilona * Cormack (WIA) * Gideon * Jonathan Irons * "Kingpin" (tylko słyszalny) * Joker (cutscenka) * Knox (cutscenka) * William Robert Irons (cutscenka) Bronie Typ Egzo: Specjalistyczne * Przeładowanie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Jeśli zabijemy wroga nożem, od razu podniesiemy Atlas 45. Galeria Captured Screenshot AW.jpg|Ilona i Gideon po zostaniu schwytanym Wrench AW.png|Irons trzymający klucz, którym po chwili niszczy protezę Mitchella Unknown Character attacking Atlas PMC AW.png|Gideon atakuje żołnierza Atlasu Gideon in Captured AW.png|Gideon po katastrofie statku Unknown Character jumping for Safety AW.png|Gideon ucieka przed ostrzałem statków Sentinelu Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare